


Pretty in Pink and Purple

by Swlfangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, depending on your sense of humor, maybe crack, shameless 80's reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a tumblr thing where I said people could send me a ship and a memory and I'd write them a ficlet. I had the amazing @Tamnation look over a different one I was writing and she decided she wanted in on the action, but she doesn't tumblr so... here we are. Also, I'm not super familiar with MCU so please don't judge it too harshly.</p><p>Phil has the perfect seat, until one day he doesn't. </p><p>As it turns out some sarcastic asshole is sitting in his spot. </p><p>Eventually, things get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink and Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamnation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamnation/gifts).



Phil stacked his notebooks neatly toward the ledge of his table. He was finally prepared to start studying. Thankfully in the back corner of the room was the perfect desk. The computer worked most of the time, there was a window with just the right amount of natural light, and most importantly, it was far away from his occasionally much louder peers.

 

He got to work and was quickly invested in his screen and the information cementing in his brain, almost entirely oblivious to the world around him, with the exception of a near constant blur of purple at the edge of his eye line. He ignored it. Phil found the more he tried that, the better it worked and besides, his classwork was much more interesting.

 

Before he knew it, his three hours had passed and he stood up, stretching his limbs to get some of the stiffness out of his shoulders. He pulled his elbow in as he reached across himself with his arm and relaxed the muscles even further. After he loosened his sore neck, he pulled his books tight to his chest and headed toward the door.

* * *

 

 

Phil wasn’t in a good mood. He tried, in general, to be a nice person, a friend, someone who wore a smile on their face but his day had already gotten off to a horrible start. So he couldn’t be blamed for his actions following that.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, his eyes blinking owlishly at the filled seat.

 

_His seat._

“Oh, I’m sorry is this yours?” the smug asshole asked, his feet relaxed entirely on the top of the table. He was leaning back in the chair, clearly not studying which was what the table was meant to be used for.

 

“Yes, now please remove yourself from my seat.” Phil said, grinding out a small smile despite the bitter taste it left in his mouth.

 

“Sure, just uh.. show me where it has your name on it and I’ll go.”

 

“Seriously? What are you; the bully from an eighties movie?’ Phil answered, his head drawing back slightly in surprise. He wanted so badly to just move in and tip the back of the chair a little further until the gorgeous smug asshole fell on his face. Wait, gorgeous? What?

 

Phil brought himself back to the moment quickly despite the fact that he wanted his beloved seat, he traipsed over sadly to the other side of the room and took a desk there. His day only went downhill from there. He’d spent the same three hours he’d usually spend studying, learning, half enjoying himself, completely miserable.

 

His classmates talked all around him and he couldn’t focus, instead hearing bits and pieces of how Jeremy might get arrested, Sasha and Autumn were on the outs, and something about someone named Clint being head over heels for the wrong guy.

He didn’t care, their voices were like nails down a chalkboard to him and Phil couldn’t get anything done. He’d wasted three hours of his life, and his time was pretty damn important, to him at least. Tomorrow would be different, he’d make sure of it.

 

* * *

 

Phil arrived thirty minutes early to thankfully empty table. He excitedly sat his stuff down and reclaimed his chair. Twenty minutes passed and he caught a familiar glimpse of purple out of the corner of his eye. Phil tried to ignore it but the nagging image of the guy stretched out, comfortable in his space wouldn’t allow him to. There was a feeling of smugness rising to the surface and although he knew it wasn’t polite he couldn’t help but let it show through his smile.

 

“Can I help you?” He said, his grin practically beaming and he hadn’t even turned away from his computer screen.

 

He was just about to actually acknowledge the presence of another person, when he was distracted by a pair of bright pink socks that were tossed on the table beside him. Phil’s brows dropped in his confusion and he eyed the accessories warily, as if they were going to spring into action at any moment. His gaze narrowed at the offending item before he turned to face the intruder.

 

One word seemed to come to mind, “Why?”

 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Clint.” The guy wiped his hand off on the tight fitting denim before extending it out toward him.

 

Phil just stared at it, but pulled his gaze back up to the piercing blue eyes, with specks of green filtered throughout. His throat went a little dry but he recovered quickly. “Okay, Clint. Why?”

 

With a wide smile that made his pulse pick up a beat, Clint just moved closer. “I thought you’d look pretty in pink.”

 

 


End file.
